


Victory at the Battle Buffet!

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Sex, Stuffing, glow up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: ! Read the tags- this is kink smut!After years away, Moon returns to Melemele island and tries her hand at the battle buffet! Victory is sweet, isn’t it?





	Victory at the Battle Buffet!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- this is stuffing smut! If that’s not what you’re looking for, bye bye, have a nice day! 
> 
> Everyone else- long time no post! Hope you enjoy the Pokemon goodness ;3

Moon groaned and held her stomach as she walked slowly towards home from the battle buffet. Man, she didn’t know how she used to do that all the time when she was younger. But then, ever since she’d moved away from alola back to the kanto region, she had got better at pokemon battles, but hadn’t exactly been stuffing herself on a weekly basis anymore either. 

Her stomach gave a contented groan and she patted it, happy that even after all these years, she could still hold her own at the buffet. She could win the battles, of course, she’d been the regional champion when she was young, but if you didn’t eat what you won at the buffet, that always spoiled it because everyone griped at you for wasting food. Not that she’d wasted any today- she’d managed to eat a whole miltank cheese pizza plus a salad and few other dishes she couldn’t even remember through the haze of her stuffed gut. She was amazed she didn’t look bigger- as she caught her reflection in a window and noticed that her stomach barely stuck out a couple of inches despite her feeling like she’d eaten a whole mudsdale. 

She sat down on a nearby bench and groaned, considering getting a ride pokemon, but not wanting to risk jostling her packed tummy. Man. It had been a few years since she’d last visited, but she didn’t want to think she’d already lost her touch at the tender age of twenty three. She pushed the waistband of her shorts down and sighed as her stomach expanded over the top. 

Her phone buzzed and she flipped it open. It was a text from her Mum- asking if she wanted dinner.

«no.» she texted back. «just went to the battle buffet. Don’t need dinner for at least a year.»

«L.O.L»

«I’ll be back later, see you then. »

«O.K. Love you. X x x»

With that accomplished, she flopped back onto the bench and looked around at the people of Hau’oli city carrying on their lives around her. It seemed just the same as when she’d left- the kids still went to the beach in the evening to play music and make fires, the traffic still had to stop and start among the crowds of tourists walking all over the road and pavements, and the sea still turned a gorgeous purple from the sunset. There was even the faint smell of malasadas coming across the way. The sweet smell of deep fried dough made her stomach groan despite her better judgement, and she dug her hand in to see how much room she had. Hmm. Maybe... she would just go and have a look at what new flavours they had. Yeah. Maybe get a coffee. 

She got to her feet and ambled down to the malasada shop, remembering all the times she and hau had pressed their noses up to the window and agonised over which flavour to choose on their way back from one island champion or another. She wondered how Hau was doing. Had he left the island? Or had he taken over from his father and become the kahuna of melemele island already? She really should get back in touch- but then, she was only back home for a week’s holiday, so what were the chances of him being able to meet up?

She grinned as the display came into view. They had a few new flavours, but some old favourites were prominently displayed. She craned her neck to see if the guy who used to run the shop was still there- 

And started as she saw a familiar face staring at her from behind the counter. 

“Hau?” 

“Moon?” 

She hauled open the door and charged into the shop, meeting him as he stepped out from behind the counter and pulling him into a beartic hug. “Hau! How are you?” She said, pulling back to look at him. “You look great!” 

She hadn’t seen him since his growth spurt had left him a gangly beanpole with a creaky voice a few years ago, and he’d certainly grown up since then. He still wore his hair in a ponytail and had his trademark grin, but his hair was much longer now and he had a scruffy goatee. He seemed to have grown even taller, but also wider, clearly taking after his father, having filled out to become a strong, solid looking man with broad shoulders and thick arms but also a round gut filling out his apron. 

He grinned. “You haven’t changed a bit.” 

“Yeah, I really haven’t.” She said, looking down. She was a little taller, and a little paler from being in a cooler climate, and she’d got her hair cut a bit shorter, but that was it, really. She was even wearing the same silly hat she used to - she had found it hanging on the coat rail at her mother’s house, and had worn it for nostalgia’s sake. 

“Do you work here now?” She said, finally taking notice of the badge on his apron. 

“Sure do!” He said. “Living the dream!”

“You’re telling me!”

“Let me get you something- you’ve gotta try some of my new recipes while we catch up! I’ll tell my boss.” He said, and before she could protest she was sitting in a booth across from him with a big plate of malasada and it smelled so good she just had to taste it. 

She moaned as she bit into it, saying to him excitedly through a full mouth “ummm mmhm ghhhh mmm mmm mmm ghhhhh!”

“What?” He said, laughing and taking a bite of his own plate. 

She swallowed and tried again. “This is so good!”

Somehow, she managed to finish the whole thing as they talked. Hau was just so easy to talk to- it felt like they’d never even been apart! He always got so into whatever she was talking about, like he really cared about her, and his enthusiasm for life was so infectious. She wished she hadn’t left it so long since she’d last saw him, so even as her stomach protested, she ordered a coffee to have an excuse to keep chatting, and ended up staying there until the malasada parlour closed for the night. 

Getting up and leaving, however, proved to be quite difficult. Although moon wasn’t quite fat enough to get stuck in the booth, it was a bit of a close call, and the malasada, the coffee, and the stuffing from the battle buffet were all making themselves known as she wobbled out of the restaurant with a hand on her stomach.

“Are you Okay?” Asked Hau, patting her back.

“yeah.” She straightened up and winced as her top rode up over her swollen gut. “Just. Went to the battle buffet before coming here, and I’m kind of regretting it.”

He laughed, but not unkindly. “Well, you always were the queen of the buffet. My Pokemon skills were never good enough to have that as a problem, at least.”

“I need to sit down again.” She said, plopping down on the bench outside the shop and trying to rub her stomach discreetly. 

“Aw, poor thing.” Hau sat down next to her and put a hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. “Been out of practice, I guess?”

Moon jumped as he touched her stomach, but couldn’t bring herself to complain as his warm hand was actually pretty soothing. “If you’re trying to imply I didn’t keep battling, you’re dead wrong! It’s just,” She hiccupped a little, “they don’t have battle buffets in the Kanto region.”

“I guess you’d probably be a balloon if they did!”

She glared at him. 

“I meant you’re good at pokemon!”

“Yeah, like this is because you’re ‘good at pokemon’” she said, poking his tummy.

“Hey, what kind of psycho can work in a Malasada shop and not gain any weight?” He blushed and protested, still not stopping his gentle circles on her tummy. 

“For what it’s worth, it kind of suits you.” She said before she thought about it. Crap. Just because she had a soft spot for bigger guys does not mean he didn’t mind people commenting on his weight.

“Thanks, I think.” He said, taking his hand away to scratch at his head. 

She groaned as her stomach churned again. 

“If you want, I have some wacan berry tea at my apartment, that’s supposed to be good for stomach problems? It’s just off the beachfront, did you wanna come get some?” He said, standing up and holding out a hand to pull her off the bench. 

“Ooh, please.”

—-

Thankfully, the apartment was only a short walk away, tucked down a side street off the main shopping area, and the walking was already starting to ease Moon’s tummy as he unlocked a blue door next to a shopfront. Moon went in eagerly, but then groaned as she saw that there were stairs to climb. 

“Don’t worry, it’s only on the second floor.” Hau said, fishing some letters out of a box on the side and patting her on the back, before starting on the stairs. 

She managed to make it up the stairs, and immediately collapsed onto his couch when he opened the door, holding her belly and groaning, then yelped as primarina shuffled over and rested her head on moon’s stomach, asking for pats.

“Oof, I missed you too- but get off of me!” Moon said as she scritched under the Pokemon’s chin. 

Primarina squeaked and mewed, trying to get even closer.

“Down, girl!” 

Primarina trilled happily and went back to leaning against Hau as he went to the kitchenette to boil the kettle. 

Moon breathed deeply as she looked around the flat. It was small, with an open plan living room- kitchen area and two doors to what must be the bedroom and the bathroom, but you could just see the seafront from the window, and it was quite cozy. 

Hau handed her the cup of tea and flopped down into an armchair. 

She sipped the tea as they chatted. It was sweet with a bitter aftertaste, and she didn’t really like it much, but it did seem to be easing her tummy. Speaking of which. She fidgeted with her waistband, before finally giving up and asking.

“Do you mind if I-“ he nodded as she hesitated with her thumb hooked under the button, so she opened her shorts with a sigh and let her gut sag out. “Ahh- that’s better. “ she said with a smile, rubbing the red marks on her sides. 

“Those look painful.” Hau said with a wince, reaching over and starting to pet her again. 

She sighed and arched up into his hand, no longer in much pain but enjoying the belly rub none the less. 

“You’re living up to your namesake.” He said, giving her a gentle pat.

“Huh?” She said, feeling dozy and full and wishing he’d keep rubbing. 

“Very big and round.” He said with a grin, framing her belly in both of his hands. 

“Hey!” She said, but she smiled. “Hau, are you into this?”

He blushed. “Yes. I mean - I’m in to you - all of you, I mean I like you a lot, Moon, but. Yes. I do like this.”

“Good.” She said, and pulled him down for a kiss. They smooch for a while- his tongue stroking hers and his soft tummy nice and warm against her slightly sore one- but now it didn’t hurt, the feeling of being full was just making her w a n t things and as she spread her legs further she noticed that she’d got really wet already. And there was a suspicious bulge against her thigh. 

She broke the kiss. “Hau?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Is that a Kakuna in your pocket or did you just use harden on yourself?

He burst out laughing. “Moon!?”

She laughed too, before sitting up and trying to look sultry. “Did you want to take this to the bedroom?”

“Hell yes!”

They made out some more on the way- they got distracted and he ended up humping her thigh and pressing her against the kitchen counter- and then Primarina reminded them that she hadn’t been fed and they had to stop for him to pour out some food into a bowl and give her fresh water, but it didn’t feel awkward- Moon just vanished into the bedroom and was slowly peeling her shoes and socks off when he tackled her back onto the bed and kissed her on the nose. 

She rubbed her thumb over his goatee. “I really like this, by the way. It suits you.”

“Thanks.” He said, rubbing it against her face and she squeaked, laughing as he switched back to kissing his way down her neck. 

She ran her hands over his chest and finds his nipples through his top and teased them, before pulling up his shirt to get to them properly. He pulled it off the rest of the way and started to massage her breasts as she leaned up to suck a nipple into her mouth, making him moan. She pulled gently on the hair at the back of his neck and wrapped her arm around his broad back, pulling him closer as she switched to the other nipple, before letting herself run her hands over his tummy. He chuckled. “Like what you see?” 

She squeezed, feeling the hefty weight of him. “Yeah. You’ve grown up so big, hau. Your shoulders are so wide, and your arms are just... and you’re so tall.” 

“You don’t seem to mind this either.” He stuck out his belly. 

“Not a bit! It’s so soft and warm and squeezable.”

“Not as big as yours though.” He pulled off her shirt and started to nuzzle her belly, framing it in his large hands and pushing down just enough to send waves of need flooding through her. She pulled her shorts and knickers down and started to finger herself, moaning as she pressed against her insides that were already under considerable pressure from her swollen gut. “Ahh, I feel so good.” She laid back on the bed and spread her legs, grinding onto her hand and bucking her hips in the air as she played with herself. 

“Moon! Wait for me!” He fiddled with the claps of her bra and she hummed as her breasts flopped out, but he didn’t touch them, just pulled the rest of her clothes off and then his jeans and boxers- letting his cock spring out and giving it a quick stroke. 

“Get a condom, I want you in me, now!.” She said, and felt pleased as he scrambled through the bedside drawer without taking his eyes off her, before rolling a condom onto himself as she pulled her fingers out. 

He practically leapt onto the bed and back on top of her, nudging the tip against her entrance. 

“Go on then-“ she said, then whined as he thrust into her, squishing their stomachs together.

“Oh, Moon!” He managed, before she arched up against him and he grabbed for her tits, making her mewl and clench down on him. He slowly began to move in earnest, picking up the pace until the bed was creaking and they were both panting with the effort of it, Moon hitching her legs up behind his back as she clutched at him, and Hau’s gut wobbling as he pounded into her until finally she came with a sob. 

He went to pull out of her but she clutched him tighter. “No, keep going till you come.” She panted. “I wanna see that gut of yours really shake.”

He groaned and pushed her down on the bed, before once again ramming his cock into her pussy with a whine and doing his best to comply, his gut and balls slapping her with the force of his thrusts before finally he came too. 

He caught himself on his elbows before he squashed her completely, but she kind of liked his warm weight on top of her, and whined as he pulled off to throw the condom away and the cold air hit her.

He came back in to the bedroom to find her burrowed under the blankets, and laughed as he got in too, spooning her against him and reaching around to rub her tummy again. 

“I’m so glad I came back for this holiday.” Moon mumbled, before falling into a doze. 

“Me too.” He said, tucking the blanket around her and shutting his eyes. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hau is my favourite character from the Sun/ Moon game! He’s just so sweet and laid- back! I couldn’t resist writing him growing up into a gorgeous thicc man ><; hope you enjoyed
> 
> P.S. I think I spelled malasada wrong? I haven’t played the game in a while lmao


End file.
